Controlling the Student Council!
1st Box: Controlling the Student Council! (生徒会を執行する!, Seito-kai o Shikkō suru!) is the first episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary The series begins with Medaka addressing the student body as the newly elected Student Council President, asking all students to hand any of their problems into the suggestion box, the titular "Medaka Box". In Class 1, Zenkichi discusses Medaka's recent election with Shiranui, with the former commenting that Medaka is used to standing above people. The two discuss Medaka's numerous achievements, before Shiranui asks Zenkichi if he plans the join the Student Council. Zenkichi adamantly insists that he won't, only for Medaka to appear behind him and drag him off. When Hyūga questions Zenkichi's whereabouts, Shiranui tells him that he was already caught by the president, and goes on to describe Medaka and Zenkichi's relationship to Hyūga. In the Student Council room, Zenkichi complains to Medaka about her treatment of him, only to be shocked when he finds she has been undressing behind him. While he insists she have some shame, Medaka only responds that it's fine because they are childhood friends. She tells him that while she has never found a job challenging, she wants Zenkichi to stay by her side. She then reads the suggestion box's first request: that the kendo hall be cleared of delinquents. Medaka and Zenkichi head over to the kendo hall (Medaka having changed into a kendo uniform), where they confront Moji, the delinquents' leader who took the remaining 2% of the votes that Medaka didn't receive. After Medaka easily disarms Moji, she hands his sword over to Zenkichi as she confiscates all of the delinquents' cigarettes when they try to surround the pair of them. She then preaches to the Kendo Club, believing them all to have suffered some great tragedy to have become the delinquents they were, before promising that she will drill the way of the sword into them, so that they will never be led astray again. Watching, Zenkichi's inner thoughts explain to the reader how Medaka manages to pull of these incredible feats. He continues to narrate as Medaka preaches to the Kendo Club, and is apparently pulled into their reeducation, as he is seen quite worn out the next day. Having lunch with Zenkichi, Shiranui comments on how only he is dragged along with Medaka on her tasks. Zenkichi goes on to explain more about Medaka's personality; how Medaka is unaware how much greater she is than other people, and that she can't understand the feelings of those who try hard and don't succeed. When he declares that the job is finished, Shiranui comments that he doesn't really understand Medaka, as she won't stop until she reforms the Kendo Club. When Zenkichi hears complaining about the club from behind him, he turns around only to find no one there. Shiranui tells him Hyūga was just sitting there. She also tells him that after the recruitment meeting later in the day, Zenkichi won't have to worry as the Student Council positions will be filled. Despite the reassurance, Zenkichi is left uneasy, but forgets his worries when he arrives at the kendo hall, finding the once filthy building to have been cleaned. He is told off by Medaka for coming late, as she had cleaned the entire hall by herself. Zenkichi chastises her for doing all this for complete strangers, to which Medaka responds she only feels happy when she is helping others. Zenkichi makes to leave, but is shocked to find that all the members of the Kendo Club have returned despite Medaka's harsh treatment. The delinquents, now in full kendo regalia, declare that they will not give up the hall to Medaka, a challenge she readily accepts. Zenkichi leaves the hall, and decides that he was in the wrong, only to be attacked from behind by a shadowed figure, revealed to be Hyūga. Shiranui approaches Medaka and tells her that the one who left the request to clear the kendo hall was Hyūga, who possesses national level kendo skills, but has a bad personality and was violent all throughout middle school. Medaka tells her that it doesn't matter to her who sent in the request, to which Shiranui replies that she has a request of her own that she would like fulfilled. At the kendo hall, Hyūga has already reduced the members of the Kendo Club to a bloody mess. When Moji demands answers, Hyūga flippantly tells him that he wanted to practice kendo by himself, but hadn't counted on delinquents frequenting the hall, which is why he made the request that it be cleared out. Moji remembers his training with Medaka, and that he himself used to be passionate about kendo as well, and rises to his feet. The other members of the group also being to get back up, much to Hyūga's consternation, and he begins to attack them in a rage. He is stopped by Zenkichi however, who tells Hyūga that he came back because the members of kendo club got back up. Hyūga demands to know why Zenkichi is protecting a bunch of thugs, to which Zenkichi replies that while he agrees with Hyūga, he agrees with Medaka more, and that he won't forgive anyone who tries to go against Medaka's justice. Hyūga angrily attacks him, only to be defeated with one punch to the face from Zenkichi. Hyūga gets away, promising to crush Zenkichi one day, but is caught by Medaka. She reveals that Shiranui is taking care of the recruitment meeting, as the other girl requested that Medaka: "Please fix Hyūga's bad personality." Medaka then promises Hyūga that she will see to it that he never wants to do evil again. What she actually does is not shown, though Hyūga's scream is heard across campus, and he later takes over the Kendo Club and shares the hall with the other members, though he sometimes butts heads with Moji. A few days later, Zenkichi is told by Medaka that her dream is to fill the school with flowers, one for each request she completes. Moved, Zenkichi finally agrees to join the Student Council and demands an armband; an overjoyed Medaka hugs him. Zenkichi realizes this ending was inevitable, as he has always been in love with Medaka. Medaka assigns him the position of General Affairs Manager, and tells him to work his way up. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #'Medaka Kurokami' #'Hansode Shiranui' #'Zenkichi Hitoyoshi' #'Kouki Akune' #'Mogana Kikaijima' #'Nekomi Nabeshima' #'Fue Yobuko' #'Myouri Unzen' #'Harigane Onigase' #'Kanraku Kunisaki' #'Rankaku Yoshinogari' #'Habataki Hyūga' #'Kyousai Usa' #'Nengi Nakatsu' #'Konkei Yufuin' #'Mahibi Moji' #'Mokuyou Tosu' #'Mari Imari' #'Zen Ureshino' #'Seijaku Ibusuki' Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, several characters make cameo appearances at Medaka's inauguration that were not present in the manga: Zenkichi, Shiranui, Akune, Kikaijima, Nabeshima, and several members of the Public Morals Committee. Category:Episodes